


Meet Me Halfway

by AlannaBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Español, First Meetings, Johnlock en Español, M/M, Sadness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Sólo puedo decir que me inspiré escuchando "Meet Me Halfway" de Black Eyed Peas.





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo puedo decir que me inspiré escuchando "Meet Me Halfway" de Black Eyed Peas.

Era una tarde lluviosa. Realmente las odiaba mucho desde que podía tener memoria. Tal vez las odiaba desde una vida pasada pero no habría manera de saberlo con certeza. Por un momento pareció que la lluvia se disipaba y las nubes le devolvían terreno al cielo. Al menos en su mente estaba lloviendo a cantaros y sus pensamientos iban tan rápido, que formaban grandes nubarrones de ideas y por eso se perdía entre lo que era real y lo que no. Últimamente era así: sólo confusión y un ferviente deseo por ser como los demás, por vivir tan banalmente que eso parecía ser, por mucho, una mejor opción a lo que en verdad era su vida.

Tenía entre sus manos una taza de café y se paró cerca de la ventana. El cielo estaba parcialmente gris y la gente caminando en la calle como si nada, ignorando la tormenta que se desataba en su interior. Dio un sorbo y levantó la vista, trató de extenderla hacia el horizonte haciéndose la misma pregunta que surgía en días así.

"¿Realmente hay alguien para mí?"

Podía responder a casi cualquier pregunta, podía dar más de una respuesta distinta al mismo cuestionamiento pero jamás había podido aproximar una respuesta a ciertas cuestiones.¿Realmente existía una persona especial para cada quién? ¿Existía la persona perfecta, que sería aquella con la que habrían de compartirse grandes momentos y aventuras, dichas y sonrisas, lágrimas y el más doloroso de los llantos? ¿Existía alguien así allá afuera?

Ya no era como los primeros años. A estas alturas ya no le interesaba tanto el aspecto físico. A decir verdad, un poco tal vez, porque finalmente su vanidad seguía mandando en ciertas partes de su mente pero eso ya no era lo primordial. No era que deseara a alguien con una apariencia que, de tan bella, llamara la atención y la distrajera de lo que era lo verdaderamente esencial. Quería a alguien para abrazar y dormir por las noches y ocasionalmente sucumbir ante los arrebatos de pasión que pudieran derivarse de esos abrazos. Quería a alguien que le recordara que todo podía mejorar y ser mejor de lo que ya era. Quería a alguien que jugara con su cabello al tiempo que le mirara frente a frente y con profundidad. Quería a alguien que le tomara de las manos y le llevara con orgullo ante el mundo. Alguien que pudiera sonreír ante sus disparatadas ideas, que contradijera sus puntos de vista o los confirmara, alguien que se emocionara ante las mismas cosas tontas y sin sentido de las que su vida estaba repleta.

Quería a alguien que le amara por sobre todas las cosas.

Suspiró. Esa maldita melancolía le asfixiaba y no le daba cabida a otro sentimiento que no fuera la desesperanza.

"Tantas cosas en las cuales pensar y sigo sintiendo la misma maldita angustia por lo mismo de siempre".

No se consideraba alguien a quien el romanticismo le atacara como al resto de las personas. Veía a las parejas expresar su amor en la calle de distintas maneras y aunque después se topaba con otras cuyos rostros estaban tapizados por la desesperanza y el hastío de la costumbre, seguía creyendo que tal vez un día encontraría a su igual. A su alma gemela. Aun así, no usaría el adjetivo "romántico" para definirse.

Lo suyo era más bien la eterna zozobra y el miedo de saber que no había nadie de su tamaño. Nadie con quien compartir lo más bello y lo más tonto, lo más complejo y lo más terrible. Lo suyo era irse a dormir en noches así lleno de miedo, de vacío y tristeza. No importaba cuanta gente le rodeara, en qué concepto le tenían ni lo que su carrera significaba. En días así todo lo que realmente le importaba, pasaba a segundo plano y la angustia venía a ocupar todos sus pensamientos.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó la taza sobre una mesa. Pasó las manos por su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de reconstruir el sueño de la noche anterior. Era tan vívido que por ello su mente se había enajenado tanto al grado de obligarle a distraerse de sus proyectos para ese día.

Bastó con soñar unos labios prensados a los suyos. Ver el rostro desconocido de aquel hombre cuyas facciones le indicaban que era el adecuado. Era él, no había duda. Sus labios húmedos y ansiosos esperándole para darle un beso, el mejor de todos. Un beso eterno, lleno de promesas y realidades. Un beso que de pronto, había vuelto a sacudir su mundo, su fortaleza, que estaba vulnerando su protección ante el mundo.

"Un sueño. Un maldito sueño".

Abrió los ojos y fue por un cigarro. Lo encendió con manos temblorosas y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea mientras rogaba porque llegara la calma.

La humedad, la ternura, la voluptuosidad. Todo en ese onírico beso.

Fumo rápido, con furia, como si con ello se fuera esa inquietud, pero solo aumentaba. Pensó en leer. Pensó en acomodar todo el desorden que había en las cajas que había traído. Pensó en buscar un caso con el cual entretenerse. Pensó en llamar a su hermano solo para tener una nueva pero distinta molestia. Pensó en diferentes cosas pero sabía que era inútil.

"Ya no puedo más".

Una última bocanada, profunda, como si con ella pudiera exhalar definitivamente sus preocupaciones y sacar aquello que lo estaba quemando. Miró el reloj. Ya era hora. Su corazón se aceleró y tomó su abrigo. El plan estaba listo. Ya lo había platicado con alguien más, alguien que lo conocía muy bien y que se había prestado para fingir sorpresa y hacer parecer que era la primera vez. Alguien que era su cómplice y lo entendía bien.

Sólo tendría que caminar unas cuadras y tomar un taxi. Esperaría de ser preciso, pero sabía, por lo que había visto, que realmente no sería por mucho tiempo. Mantendría su mano firme al estrechar la otra. Tal vez una expresión cordial ayudaría bastante. Una pequeña plática para ganar tiempo y no dejar que su ansiedad lo arruinara todo.

Lo demás, lo escribiría el destino.


End file.
